Tazz
The Tasmanian Devil The Tazmaniac Taz Tazz | Data de nascimento =11 de outubro de 1967 | Local de nascimento =Red Hook, Brooklyn, New York | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo =Technical Powerhouse | Altura =1,75 cm | Peso =110 kg | Treinado por =Johnny Rodz | Status atual = | Estréia =3 de junho de 1987 | Retirada=1 de abril de 2002 }} Peter Senerchia (Red Hook, Brooklyn, 11 de outubro de 1967 ) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Tazz. Atualmente exercendo a função de comentarista na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Carreira Senerchia estreou no wrestling profissional em Porto Rico, em 1987, depois de ser treinado por Johnny Rodz. Ele lutou como Kid Krush antes de passar para o nome Tazmaniac, que ele iria usar variações durante toda sua carreira. No início de 1990, como The Tazmaniac, ele lutou para International World Class Championship Wrestling e foi por seis meses o campeão do Light Heavyweight Championship em 1991. Agora é comentarista da TNA e também manager de Samoa Joe. *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1993–1999) *World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2000–2009) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tazmission'' (ECW) / Tazzmission (WWF/E) (Half nelson choke com bodyscissors) **''Tazmission–Plex'' (Half nelson choke suplex)) – ECW *'Signature moves' **Lariat **Multiple suplex variations. ***Capture ***Dragon ***German ***Half nelson ***Head and arm, sometimes from the top rope ***Overhead belly to belly, sometimes from the top rope ***Overhead underhook ***Pumphandle ***''T–Bone Suplex'' (Exploder) ***Tiger *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso **Paul Heyman **Woman *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' **Samoa Joe *'Nicknames' **'"The Human Suplex Machine"' **"The Most Miserable Man / Son of a Bitch on the Planet" **"The One–Man Crime Spree" *'Tema de entrada' **"Breed" por Nirvana (ECW) **"Keep It in the Family" por Anthrax **"Path of Destruction" por Harry Slash & The Slashtones **"School" por Nirvana **"Survive (If I Let You)" por Harry Slash & The Slashtones **"War Machine" por Kiss **"13" por Jim Johnston (WWF/E) **"Just Another Victim" por Cypress Hill (WWE) ;Wrestlers treinados por Tazz * Christopher Nowinski * Danny Doring * Greg Matthews * John Curse * Jonah * Josh Mathews * Kenny King * Maven * Nidia * Paul Lauria * Roadkill * Tom Marquez Campeonatos e prêmios ;Amador *Empire States Heavyweight ChampionNota por Joey Styles durante a transmissão do November to Remember 1997. ;Profissional *'Century Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Eastern Championship Wrestling / Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Kevin Sullivan (2)1 e Sabu (1) **ECW World Television Championship (2 vezes) *'International World Class Championship Wrestling' **IWCCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'10' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Championship (3 vezes)2 **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spike Dudley Ligações externas *Tazz no Online World of Wrestling